E05: Freebuild: Oh, and by the way... (October 4, 2014)
A slight time correction... Special Agent Silas Spencer, aka Junior Agent, lies sleeping on a gurney. Junior Agent: Yawns "Hmmm, now where are my sunglasses?" unior Agent: "Oh, there they are. Man I feel terrible. Where am I?" Junior Agent: "Holy crap!?" Junior Agent, startled by the unexpected sight of two armed men hovering over him, falls to the ground... ...and tumbles down a short set of stairs... ...to land face down on the cold floor. Dr. Lobotomy: "Ah, Agent Spencer, finally coming around I see." Junior Agent: "What's going on here? Dr. Lobotomy? I'm still in the Bucket?" Dr. Lobotomy: "Yes, don't worry, you're still here with us." Junior Agent: "What's going on? Why don't I remember anything? Where's my gun? Dr. Lobotomy: "Relax, my young friend. You're perfectly safe now." Junior Agent stumbles and almost falls. Dr. Facelift and Burn Victim help to hold him up. Junior Agent: "Why am I so weak?" Dr. Facelift: "It's OK, kid. You've been in a coma. You're suffering from muscular atrophy is all. You'll regain your strength soon enough." Junior Agent: "A coma? What the- How long was I out?" Dr. Facelift: "Several months." Junior Agent: "Months?! But what about Max Bauer? What about the package? Does Agent Colt know I'm here?" Dr. Lobotomy: "Calm down Agent Spencer. We had to induce a coma after you began having seizures. Caused by the virus, no doubt." Junior Agent: "Seizures?! Virus?! You that one from Etrion you were talking about? I thought you inoculated me." Dr. Lobotomy "No, Agent Spencer, this virus did not come from Etrion. The virus you've contracted is stranger and much more dangerous. But now that the incubation period has had time to run its course I felt it was safe to revive you. And GI Intelligence has been informed as to your status. They thought it would be best for you to remain here under my care. Now let these two help you to a chair. You should really sit down." A few Robotroids bring over a somewhat complex but comfortable-looking chair. Junior Agent: "Thanks. But why were you guys standing over me with weapons?" Dr. Facelift: "Oh, that. We thought it would be funny if I was standing over with a cleaver when you woke up. You know, get the blood flowing and all." Junior Agent: "Yeah, uh, ha ha. But the other guy had guns!" Dr. Facelift: "Oh Burn Victim. Yeah, he just doesn't like you." Burn Victim a hoarse whisper "Yes. I just don't like you." The two men help Junior Agent into the chair. Junior Agent: "Uh, you just need to get know me, I guess. Dr. Facelift: "Don't worry about it kid, Vic here doesn't like anybody, do you?" Burn Victim: "no, i don't, and i told you not to call me vic." Dr. Facelift: "Yeah yeah yeah." Junior Agent: "Well at least this is a comfortable chair." Dr. Facelift: "Yeah, it's a chair." Burn Victim "sure is." Junior looks around, noticing the familiar vertical columns around the chair. Junior Agent: "Hey, wait a minute, this is a-" Dr. Lobotomy: "Restrainment cell? Why right you are, Agent Spencer! I'm finally ready to conclude the surgeries on Maxwell Bauer. I want you to be a witness, but I can't risk your interference! Because of the virus and all. You see, I wanted Jakor for this experiment-" Junior Agent: "Yeah, we'd all like to take down Jakor, but I don't see why that means you've got to put me in a restrainment cell! Jakor escaped from one of these, by the way!" Dr. Lobotomy: "Yes, but you are no Jakor. But think about it- Jakor was already a remarkable individual when he defected to Aurelia, but then he became a legend, a rallying point for all Aurelians. Imagine what a blow we could have dealt if we took one of their greatest symbols and turned it against them!" "But as you say, he escaped... and now, instead of an invincible hero to convert into a super soldier, I have only a broken chef, this Max Bauer...disappointing. As for your confinement, Agent Spencer, I assure you it is temporary. For now, just watch the procedure." The Robotroids push Junior Agent to the corner of the room, where he will be out of the way for what is to come. Junior Agent: "None of this makes any sense! I brought the subject up here so you could extract information from him! What about the Isotopium?" Dr. Lobotomy: "While you slept, the Aurelians were all evicted from Earth, Agent Spencer. Forcefully evicted. Either the Isotopium 7 is still on Earth, in which case the Aurelians are not in possession of it, or else they do have it. But if they do, they are far from Earth now. Either way the heart of the Imperium is safe. We will locate the Isotopium, but it is no longer a priority. This comes down from very high within the Imperium, Agent Spencer. Very high from within your own organization." Dr. Lobotomy: "Someday, and quite soon, you will realize how fortunate you are to have been the one to deliver this Maxwell Bauer to me. Until then, just try to enjoy the show. TS-12, give Agent Spencer some perspective, will you?" One of the Robotroids walks over and hits a button on the restrainment cell, causing the platform to raise. Dr. Lobotomy: "And now, Agent Spencer, allow me to reacquaint you with our subject, Mr. Maxwell Bauer. He may not look like much now..." Dr. Lobotomy: "...but I assure you, soon all of the enemies of the Imperium will come to tremble with fear at the mere thought of him!" Category:Kermunklin's Series